Goodbye, my love
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: What if The Doctor never loved Rose Tyler? What if it were someone else? Someone who he'd traveled with constantly when he had no one? This girl travelled with him across the stars and died saving Earth. The 10th Doctor makes his last goodbyes and the last savoured one is Ally Maria Halt. [One-Shot] First in 'The Impossible Love' Series.


**So, I've had this one-shot stored in my laptop for weeks and never had a chance to put it up, so now it is. I hope you like it. Reminder – in about 2 weeks I finish summer school, which means I'll be able to begin story updates again! Stay tuned.**

**I had been thinking of adding onto this- another one-shot/series, it depends really.**

**Summary:**** What if The Doctor never loved Rose Tyler? What if it were someone else? Someone who he'd traveled with constantly when he had no one? This girl travelled with him across the stars and died saving Earth. The 10****th**** Doctor makes his last goodbyes and the last savoured one is Ally Maria Halt. [One-Shot]**

x-Flashback-x

_The Doctor and Ally hid behind the controls. They were on a Slitheen ship, there were almost a hundred on there, and they had come to Earth to try and claim what their last family failed to do so._

_Ally turned to the Doctor, her strong features showing. The natural glow of her shoulder length red hair and hazel-nut eyes, a small buttoned nose, the cute freckles that made her cheeks stand out and her soft pick lips pursed in wonder. "Doctor. What do we do?"_

_The Doctor turned to the sound of his love's voice, he could never get enough of it. It was like it was a necessity for him to carry on. She was the reason to continue to travel, she was so full of life and adventure. "We need to destroy their weapons, let the Shadow Proclamation know what the Slitheen are up to as well." He concluded, thinking everything through in that big head of his._

"_How do we destroy the weapons?" Ally asked, feeling the adrenaline course through her veins as she waited for the answer._

x- Present-x

The Doctor groans, holding his stomach in pain as his regeneration starts to kick in. "No." He demands to himself, "Not yet! One last trip, I have to!" He grunted as he fells against the console and pulled the lever, getting him to his desired destination.

The Doctor fell out of the Tardis door after gathering his strength to put on his overcoat, he panted heavily as he walked through the streets of Eastbourne, England. Ending up at the place his past selves would meet her, the Eastbourne hospital. She was diagnosed with brain cancer when she was 19.

The Doctor went into the room 124 on the 2nd floor, laying on the white hospital bed was a 23 year old girl, as beautiful as The Doctor could remember. The emotions of her face were void as she was dosed with many pain killers.

The day The Doctor's past self-had found her, he felt a pull towards her. He just had to help her, she helped him save his life that day and in return The Doctor healed her of the cancer, it had only taken a year of his life away. It's not like he can get any older.

He wanted Ally to join him and she did, every day was a new adventure and they both couldn't get enough. Soon later she had to stay home for a while because of her parents but over the time period both The Doctor and Ally began to feel deeper feeling for each other.

The Face-of-Boe had been the one to truly convince himself of the love The Doctor had been feeling. The only thing he felt scared of, was the fact that Ally was human. He was a Time-Lord, he would live forever while Ally would grow old, wither and die. The Face-Of-Boe had told him not to worry though, that something would happen and they would be together for a long time. We'll he lied didn't he! She was dead! But the one thing he did say afterwards was "She will be reborn into a new life, patience is all you need to finally be truly happy." He's been holding onto that from every moment on.

He thought of the last time he saw her before she died in his arms.

x-Flashback-x

_Ally ran into one of the control rooms, she and the Doctor had devised a plan where they would go to the separate control rooms. Each one had a set of weapons and a message bank where each of them could send a message to the Shadow Proclamation._

_Ally quickly typed in everything and did exactly what she was told, she seemed to be smarted than a normal human at times, and The Doctor just assumed it was a side effect of him using his regeneration energy on her to get rid of the brain cancer._

_Ally grinned as everything was done, she could hear the boom of each weapon blowing up. Now all she had to do was get back to the Doctor. She turned around, about to run out the door but suddenly felt herself impaled on something. She looked down to find a Slitheen's claw sticking in her abdomen. She gasped for breath as she felt the white hot sensation._

_Above her was a Slitheen, it removed its claw from her body as Ally shrieked in pain as her blood began to pour out of her like a river. There were tears in her eyes, she didn't even notice the Slitheen being electrocuted by one of their devices, as she fell to the floor with a thud._

_The Doctor ran in as he heard the shriek of his love. He threw a electro ball at the Slitheen and was met at the horrified sight of Ally lying on the ground, covered in blood. "Ally!" He shouted, falling to the ground next to her, not caring is his suit was now stained with thick red blood._

_Ally let out a shuddering breathe as she felt the Doctor put pressure onto the wound, trying to prevent any more blood from spilling, but both of them knew there was nothing anyone could do. "Hey." Ally placed her hand on the Doctors as they were on her wound, she felt her whole body shaking, she was losing her life force, and she could feel it so clearly._

"_You're going to be fine." The Doctor told her with tears falling down his face, he couldn't lose her. Not now, their lives had barely begun together._

_Ally gasped for needed air, it was becoming more difficult to hang on. "No, I'm not." She shook her head sadly, tears spilling out of her eyes. She wasn't ready to go yet, she couldn't leave her Doctor alone. She choked on her tears, "I guess I couldn't go forever hey?" She chuckled slightly, but immediately stopped as the shark pain make her wince again. She was starting fall into darkness. "Maybe in another life time, love."_

_The Doctor shook his head violently, "No." He sobbed. "You can't die now. Not now. You need to stay awake! You'll be fine!" His left hand leant on her cheek while his other hand held her left hand. "Forever remember." The light was fading in her eyes, something he never wanted to see._

_Ally look up at him with a sweet smile, "Run." The Doctor's face turned confused but he was in complete denial. "Run, you clever boy." She choked, "And remember." She breathed one last breath, feeling at peace before fading into darkness._

_The Doctor watched as Ally closed her eyes, losing her last breath. He shook his head, "No." He sobbed, he brought her close to him, cradling her body to him, begging for her to come back._

x-Present-x

The shadow Proclamation had taken over for him as he carried Ally's body back to the Tardis, her grave was marked in her home town, and he along with her family had attended the funeral. The Doctor had told them that she had died saving Earth, which was exactly what she did.

Ally shifted on her bed uncomfortably, she had been going through several treatment, none of which have worked so far. She didn't mind dying but something felt like it was calling to her, an adventure waiting to happen.

Looking up slightly at the clock, it was about 3:30 in the morning. To the side she saw something move, a figure. At first she thought it was a nurse but it was actually a late 20's – early 30's male with a brown pinstriped suit with a light brown overcoat. He was smiling softly at her but his eyes held so much pain, if she had bad eyesight she wouldn't have made out the slight tears in his eyes which he promptly removed.

Ally frowned curious, "Who are you?" She croaked, she had been feeling very parched lately.

"I just came to check up on you," The strange man told her, his brown hair slightly sticking to his face as if he was sweating buckets. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Ally snorts, "You know, you're the first one to ask me that who isn't some doctor."

The Doctor grins slightly as the secret thought. "I'm John. What year is it?" He asked curiously, he could feel the burn of his regeneration energy more painfully. He didn't have much time left.

Ally chuckles nervously, "Um, last time I check 2002, are you drunk or maybe someone form the psych ward?" She questioned, still lying on her side. She truly didn't have much energy these days, she would save it for when she actually needed it.

2002. The Doctor thought, a couple more months till his past self would meet her. "Do you believe in miracles?" He looked at Ally curious.

Ally thought it was quite a weird question, but this guy seemed to be weird all over. "Um, never really thought about it. I guess so, to the people who deserve to have a second chance."

The Doctor really looked at her, she was pale but not as pale as he first met her and she looked like she wanted to go back to sleep. He winced as another spark ran through his veins, he didn't have long left much longer and he could ruin his next regeneration.

"Ally Hart. I believe this year will be the best year you have ever dreamed off. You'll get your miracle." The Doctor smiled at her, his hands in his pockets, but still leaning into the wall slightly.

Ally's eyes were drooping with tiredness, "That would really be a miracle," She spoke out loud. She snuggled back into her pillow as she closed her eyes, not even asking how he knew her name at all.

The Doctor nodded, "Go back to sleep, Ally." He coaxed, he saw she was finally asleep. "You'll have the happiest time in the universe and you'll be absolutely brilliant." He brushed the fallen stray of red hair from her face as he remembered the night they had made the promise to be together forever.

x-Flashback-x

_Ally smiled as she rolled over to HER Doctor on the bed. She looked up at him with so much love. The Doctor glanced at her with a huge smile, he'd never of thought that him, The Doctor could have truly been happy after Galifrey being gone. But he was more than amazed that just one human could change all that._

"_So, where are we going today?" Ally asked, with an excited smiled plastered on her lips._

_The Doctor grinned enthusiastically, and kissed her lightly on the lips, shifting her slightly so she's pressed more into him. He love the feel of her against his body, it made him sure that she was still there and not a dream. "Anywhere you want. We have forever don't we?" He forgot for a moment that she wasn't a time-lady, but he would find a way. He was never going to lose her, he couldn't bare it._

_Ally rested her head on The Doctor's right heart. "Forever." She breathed, feeling content in the moment._

x-Present-x

The Doctor stumbled into the Tardis, feeling the full force of the regeneration coming to the surface. He threw his light brown coat onto the railings as he landed on the floor beside the console. His last thought was to when they sat on the Beach of the planet 'Summer'.

x-Flashback-x

_The Doctor and Ally had their heads against each other's shoulders, their head leaning against each other's. "I love you Ally." The Doctor said turning to lean his forehead against hers. Ally smiled, feeling the planets sun bathing them in warmth, "I love you too, my Doctor." The two of them kissed as the sun set along the shoreline._

x-Present-x

The Doctor got up from the floor and pulled a lever as he drifted into space, away from Earth. He finally began to release all the energy he had built up to extend his time, the gold shimmers of his regeneration floated around his body. He moved to the centre of the console room and breathed deeply, feeling the tears wanting to spill again.

His veins felt like fire as he let some tears flow, feeling panic as he was finally dying, but maybe he'd be with Ally on the other side. "I don't want to go." He breathes, just before he blasted into golden light like a star from each point.


End file.
